pvzstrategyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 4-5
Level 4-5 goes from easy, to medium then to hard. Sometimes you will fail badly. There are three segments in this "level". In case you need help, here is the best survival strategies for each segment: 1st Segment The First Segment has Zombies and Buckethead Zombies. The only plants you have are Peashooters and Squashes. The best strategy is to plant Peashooters in the back. Break the plant vases and then the vases in the back and then you have time. The Buckethead Zombies will eat the Peashooters so try to break a vase with a Squash in it so you can squash. This segment is not that hard, and the plants make sense for this battle. Once you win this, you go to the second segment. 2nd Segment The Second Segment has Zombies, One Buckethead Zombie, and One Football Zombie. The best survival strategy is to do the same thing as before. Break the plant vases because they are guaranteed to give you a plant. The plants you have are Peashooter, Snow Pea and Squash. The best planting strategy is to put Peashooters in the far left row, then put Snow Peas in the next row. If you get extra Peashooters or Snow Peas, plant them in the same pattern. The Peashooters and Snow Peas will cream the basic zombies, and slow down the Buckethead Zombie. Then you can use the Squashes to squash a couple basic zombies, and the buckethead zombie. You also need to save a Squash for the incoming Football Zombie who could be ANYWHERE. Once you beat this segment, you move on to the third, final and HARDEST segment. 3rd Segment The third and final segment includes Zombies, Buckethead Zombies and Dancing Zombies. The best strategy to begin with is to break the plant vases and then break the back vases. The plants you get are Peashooter, Snow Pea and Hypno-shroom. Plant the Peashooters and Snow Peas in the far back row so you can slow the basics and buckethead zombies. The main problem is the Dancing Zombies. Spawning Backup Dancer Zombies in the front, back, and both sides of it, the Dancing Zombie can become a real threat. If you want to get rid of the Dancing Zombies FAST, plant a Hypno-shroom directly in front of it (make sure to front Backup Dancer Zombie doesn't eat it). There are NO Squashes in this level so use the Hypno-shrooms wisely. The most helpful thing is that when you hypnotize the Dancing Zombie, it will spawn Hypnotized Backup Dancer Zombie to attack non-hypnotized zombies. Once you beat this segment, the "level" is over and you get the Split Pea. Trivia * This level divides up into three mini-games of Vasebreaker, first unlocked as a mode in Puzzle when you beat Level 4-2. * This level is the only level to include Dancing Zombie and Backup Dancer Zombies in Fog. * This Level, Level 1-1, Level 2-5 and Level 5-10 (Dr. Zomboss) are the only levels in the WHOLE GAME not to include the Flag Zombie. Video